Child support structures such as bouncers support young children during play and other seated activities. In particular, certain seats incorporate play toys into the seat as well as bouncing or vibrating mechanisms or music to stimulate the child while seated within the seat. Often, bouncers and other infant seats must be configured for transport or storage.
It is desirable for an infant seat to be safe and easily collapsible for transport or storage, including features for securing of the accessories that may be associated with the infant seat.